


Loneliness

by AbyssalFool



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Modern AU, Short, Slice of Life, Uchiha Obito-centric, obito centric, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalFool/pseuds/AbyssalFool
Summary: Short slice of life drabbles set in a Modern verse. Obito-centric. I'm planning to write more, and if I do, the chapters won't be linked together.Obito's life as a lonely man stuck in a cycle of bad habits and decisions, longing for something he can't reach.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much action, but I hope it turned out well! I love this AU so much!

It's a cold morning, the sky covered in depressing white clouds as winter approaches slowly. The bedroom's windows are open, heaters turned off. It's around 7 o'clock in the morning that Obito wakes up with a pained groan. To say that the room is cold would be an understatement, it's freezing, his breath come out as small puffs of condensation. But that's what he needed last night, and this is what he needs this morning.

He's lying on his front, head positioned on the very edge of the bed with a trash can just below. Despite this perfect position, he still managed to vomit a little on the side of his bed and on the floor next to the trash can. A hand drags down his face and, with a sharp inhale, Obito hauls himself up in a sitting position. The entire room makes three shaky turns, the light brightens, every single furniture in his room distort. It's enough to make him heave with the need to puke, his whole body tensing in pain. All that comes out is a dry throaty burp, he already emptied himself during the night.

Water. He needs water. And a shower... And... Foraging through his pockets, Obito fetches out a bottle of pills, no label. There are the letters ‘OXY’ on each one of them. He pops two and hopes they'll stay down. Almost immediately, he feels better, but it's obviously in his head. He anticipates their effect so much that he feels them even before they land in his stomach. Only then he notices how cold the room is, cold and lonely. Oh, so empty... He'll close the windows and warm up... Eventually.

Two hours later, by some miracle, Obito managed to shower and eat a breakfast; an old half dry slice of pizza, and a coffee. He's feeling much better now, but only physically so. Fingertips trace the cracks in the wooden kitchen table as dark unfocused eyes stare at the void. There’s not a single sound in the building, everything is a blur. Mind elsewhere, nowhere. The ambiance is cold blue, and nothing feels real. The world is in low resolution and to him, there’s no other way to make it better than to get high.

He’d get high, feel high, but he’ll never be as high as everyone else. His high is an illusion, he knows that, he doesn’t care. He’s at his lowest. He reached the bottom long ago and when he tries to look forward, there’s nothing at all. 

At 10 o'clock, Obito leaves his apartment with a brown leather coat thick enough for winter. The oxycodone in his blood made him insensitive, but he still has enough brain to protect his body. Even if he doesn’t feel it much.

He doesn’t have much plans for today, there haven’t been for maybe a week or so. The Akatsuki is running well and nothing new has come up lately. Just the usual, everyone does their part. His job is mostly to plan, investigate, infiltrate. If an important affair comes up, he’s there to make everything work, he’s the best of the gang in the matter of manipulation and planning. He gets paid well too, better than any other job he could be doing with his non-existent highschool diploma. It helps with his endless medical bills, and his deceased grand-ma’s bills too, which he inherited, of course…

Walking aimlessly down the road, Obito takes out a pack of cigarette and lights a smoke. Surprisingly, he doesn’t smoke this kind of thing often, mostly for the smell. It does smell bad… And smelling bad isn’t attractive. He blows the smoke and frown at his own train of thought. Not attractive… 

Sometimes he finds it disturbing to realize how he still cares a little.

At 25, Obito still doesn’t have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend… Though he doubts the latter will ever happen, he mostly likes men for the sex. The only job he has isn’t legal, there is not a minute where he’s sober, and the only friends he have probably wouldn’t care much if he died tomorrow. Except maybe Kisame, Kisame is kind. Zetsu, not so sure. Debatable. 

He hasn’t seen Kakashi ever since Rin’s suicide, which happened a few months after his car accident. He was still in rehabilitation. The fact that his old friend’s name even came up in his mind makes his jaw clench tight from anger. Smoke blows out of his nose as he throws his cigarette, crushing it with his boot.

He needs to change his mind. He needs some changes… Even if little. Just something new… New clothes. He’s been wearing the same old rags for months. Fresh, clean clothes will certainly not hurt. It might even help him find… Someone…

Is it weird for someone like him, broken and scarred both internally than externally, to have such desires? Despite everything, he still finds himself longing for love. 

Heaving a breath, Obito turns on his heels, direction downtown. Today, he’ll go shopping.


	2. The Plant Amateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as depressive as the first one, hehehe. This one is about Obito's relationship with Zetsu!

Zetsu's place is kind of special. The man managed to get himself a trailer in the trailer park at the city's outskirt. There's a forest nearby, it’s calm, not much noise, not too much air pollution. It’s certainly a nice place for someone who misses nature, but can’t really leave the city. 

Leaning on a wall in the living room, Obito takes in the sight. Every time he visits, there's a new plant. The place is filled with succulents, cactuses, plants with big leaves, and there’s even flowers. Even Zetsu himself looks a little like one of his plants, what with the green hair and bicolor skin; brown and white, due to vitiligo. The view makes Obito’s lips quirked up slightly in amusement.

However, there is still a kind of tension in the air, or perhaps it’s just in his head. Obito glances at the guest room’s door for a split second before returning his gaze to the tallest cactus in the room. He knows this particular door is locked, and that the window leading to this room is locked too. He knows Zetsu only locks it like this when Obito comes visit. It’s understandable… Obito wishes he could go back in time and stop himself from doing what he did. For stealing what was worth nearly a grand in weed. 

It caused troubles, it strained their friendship, and Obito became an untrustworthy friend. A nuisance. There’s been a cold between the two of them since then, and Obito misses having someone to talk to without feeling cheap. He hates himself for having done this, Zetsu has always been there for him ever since they met, shortly after his accident 12 years ago. He’s been an amazing and supportive friend. Well, that’s how Obito sees it, and he doesn’t want him to disappear from his life... 

"Tobi… Are you here for something in particular?" Zetsu asks, taking a hit of his blunt.

"No… Just wanted to chill. Unless you have something today, then I’ll leave.” For the first time in months, since his mistake, Obito isn’t there only to buy drugs. He has no favors to ask, nothing. He’s simply here as a friend. It makes him feel nervous, his hands are sweaty and his stomach in a knot. Being nearly sober doesn't help either. 

Zetsu simply nods, not saying anything. Obito takes a seat next to him on the couch. There are three bongs on the coffee table, the place smells like pot, and Obito has to fight the desire to ask for some. He doesn’t want to ruin everything again, he needs to stay polite, stop acting so dependant… Show that he’s not here for the drug… 

“Nice clothes.” 

Obito tears his eyes off the bongs to give Zetsu a confused look. “What?” 

“I said: Nice clothes.” The man repeats, sucking smoke from his blunt again. “They suit you well. Was about time you renew your wardrobe, man, you looked like a hobo!”

Obito stares at his friend, puzzled, confused… The compliment is flattering, of course, he’s glad to hear it. But the implication that Zetsu seemed to know that Obito has had the same clothes for a bit more than a whole year is disconcerting. He can’t help but be a little ashamed of that fact. 

“Thanks…” 

“Dude, what did you take this time? I never see you so tense.”

“Nothing unusual. Same thing as always…” Obito frowns, then gets himself in a comfy position on the couch, sprawling a little. 

“Hn. Hey, Zetsu… Do you have any family?” 

The question earns a surprised look from the plant amateur. Obito always wondered but never dared to ask, he’s not sure why. 

“I do. I have two brothers.”

“Really? How come I never saw them?” Why is the revelation so unsettling? In his mind, Zetsu is… Zetsu. Only Zetsu. No one else. He can’t seem to imagine him eating at a table with siblings and all… Zetsu has always been that one mysterious friend who’s more of an entity than a human being. A cryptid who loves plants.

“Mom travels a lot. I’ve lost touch with my bros, we never got along very well.” Zetsu explains vaguely, taking another hit. “What about you?”

“Me? Hmm…” Obito leans his head in his hand. “I was told that my father died from hypothermia. He was too drunk, fell in the snow, passed out and never woke up. My mother apparently committed suicide.” Just like Rin… “Grandma passed away three years ago. As for the rest of the family… I know for a fact that they are filthy rich, and that they never cared about us… Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this…” The Uchiha drags a hand through his hair. They feel dirty, greasy. 

A quick look at Zetsu shows him a little pinched. Obito averts his eyes to stare at the empty space between himself and the nearest plant, ashamed of his lack of social skills. He didn’t mean to say this much… He probably killed the tiny remaining speck of positivity in the room.

“Hm.” Zetsu nods after a moment of silence. “Well… Wanna go eat out? There’s this place I meant to try with you specifically, it looks so weird. I mean, you might be the only one who would accept eating directly from the trash if I invited you to. So, of course, you are my first choice.” 

Obito snorts a laugh and kicks Zetsu’s leg. It’s amazing how he can change the subject so fast and so efficiently. It really saves the mood, every time. The notion of being someone’s first choice, even if for something so stupid, brings a warmth to his heart. It pulls his lips in a genuine smile, a true one. 

“Yeah, yeah, say what you want about me, you do the same. Anyway, I’m down. Let’s go.”


	3. Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is still mourning her death.

Today is the aniversary of Rin's death. On this very day, around nine years ago, they found her body sitting by her bed in a pool of red.   
Obito still haven't gotten over her loss. He couldn't believe it at the time, he couldn't believe it was a suicide. 

He's going to spend the day locked up in his appartment, a single bottle of tequila with a short glass, never empty. In his already tipsy state, Obito examines his calloused fingers. 

He never noticed the signs of depression. He was her best friend, they had been best friends since the first day at school, since before he could even read. He never noticed. She never talked to him. She spent so much time with him during his recovery after his accident, he still feels guilty about the weight it must have put on her shoulders. 

He was so in love with her, even lusted for her in his alone time... He was so selfish. Obito wonders, today, if she knew about his feelings. If she knew and she didn't feel the same and with her big heart, felt bad about it... If she knew and it made her uncomfortable to be with him, thus she never talked about her personal problems and kept him out. 

Obito pulls at a chunk of skin on his thumb until it pops off, leaving place for blood to bubble out. 

Was he so selfishly in love that he failed to consider her own feelings, and failed to notice her suffering? He should have noticed... These thoughts makes him sick to his stomach, they make him so angry at himself. If only he had recovered fast enough, perhaps he could have spent more time with her out of the hospital, maybe he would have seen something. 

Obito grabs his glass and empty it's liquid in his throat with a loud gulp, his thumb leaving a messy red spot on it's surface.

Everyone seem to have gotten over it but him. Seeing her family on social medias, how they seem happy despite it all, how they managed to move on. They make him angry... He's so lonely. 

With a sniffle, Obito wipes away his tear of anger from his face. Or is it truely anger? 

His grand-ma also passed away, not so long after Rin. He's not sure how he managed to survive, he's not sure how he's still breathing. With all the bad life choices he's took, he's also not ready to meet them on the other side. So he chooses to keep going... And he hopes he won't regret it too much. Hopefully the wind with change to his advantage eventually.


	4. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito indulges in the pleasure of the flesh sometimes~

Some days aren't too bad. Or, some nights. Obito loves to indulge in some basic pleasure everynow and then, he can't refuse some good old sex with someone pretty. Sometimes men, sometimes women, it doesn't matter much as long as there's no strings attached. 

Tonight it's with a woman. Black long hair, petite frame, skin slightly tanned and dark eyes like his. An asian like him. Is it bad that he finds them to be the prettiest? 

They are at her place, she told him that her name was Hannah but the letters didn't fit the ones he glimpsed at when she paid her drink with her credit card, so he told her his name was Tobi. 

He didn't have time to see what her appartment looked like that they were already undressing in a mess of kisses and humping, his erection making his thoughts a mess. She's so pretty. She hadn't looked at him weird yet, hadn't stared at his scars. For him it means a lot, so much that he might ask for her number later on.... Perhaps they could... 

He feels her hands on his bare cock and immediately loses his thoughts, face blushing and mouth gaping. She gives it a few tugs, looking up at him with a naughty grin. Obito could melt right there, his hands trailing down her back as he admires her naked body. 

"Don't forget this~" Hannah murmurs, holding a familiar package in front of his face. Did he space out or... That's his condom? That was in his wallet? "Hm.. You are full of surprises, I hope you didn't steal my money." He grins, taking the package and opening it. At this moment, he couldn't careless if she did, it's worth the good time he's about to have.

As he rolls the rubber down his cock, she takes position on her bed, legs spread and watching him with anticipation. The sight makes him throb to a painful degree. Soon, he's over her, teasingly rubbing his tip over her clit. She moans. 

Then, he pushes in, slowly. Her hot, wet tightness surround his shaft and Obito has trouble keeping his control. With a shaky groan, he's all in. Her eyes are closed, her mouth open and panting... He waits for her to adjust, did he go too fast? 

With his free hand, he touches her, cups her breast, tweaks her nipple. She whines and thrusts her hips into his, Obito gets the hint and begin moving. Slow long strokes, going out until only his tip stays in, then pushing back to the hilt. It feels good, he's twitching, leaking, letting out small moans to mix with her lustful noises. 

His pace quickens as his pleasure builds up, his groin burns with heat and arousal. "Ah... You're so pretty..." Obito breathes and goes down with the intent of kissing her neck. His scarred cheek brushes against her jaw and it seems to startle her, she jerks away. With a pang of self-disgust, Obito instead rests the top of his head at the cushion over her shoulder. It happens... Her hips move in rythm with his, she's so wet and hot.

"I love your cock- Ah, It's pretty and you use it so well..!" She moans, Obito thrusts faster, panting. He's close. His hand moves to squeeze at her thigh. "I'm gonna cum, Tobi-!" He rolls his hips upward, stroking his tip on her upper walls at every push, he's feeling his balls drawing up as he nears his end. Then, she tightens around him and cries out, her nails scratching at his back. It throws him off the edge and with a few stronger thrusts into her, Obito groans and shudders, muscles thightening and thighs shaking as he cums.

He milks their orgasm as best he can, sporadically pushing in and out with a few breathy moans of relief. Once his high subsides, they are a panting, sweaty mess. With a somewhat nervous swallow, Obito pulls out and staggers to his feet to take off the condom. He ties it, throws it in the nearest trashcan, wipes himself with some tissue and returns to the bed to find her looking tiredly at him. He freezes, looking back. 

She smiles and pats at the bed. "Come on.. I'm cold over here."   
The invitation takes him by surprise, but he obliges, more than happy to cuddle a little bit. 

With her half draped over him, her head under his chin, Obito runs his fingers at her sides and wonders.... If he should ask for her number. 

When he leaves in the morning, she didn't give him her number and he didn't give her his, didn't ask. Also, she did steal his money.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable! x3  
Comments are always appreciated, and if you have any ideas for what I could write for another short slice of life, don't hesitate to share!


End file.
